Ben 10’s Adventures of Barbie Fairytopia: Magic of the Rainbow
Ben 10’s Adventures of Barbie Fairytopia: Magic of the Rainbow Plot Following the previous "Fairytopia films", Elina and her puffball friend, Bibble, live in the Magic Meadow, a region in Fairytopia. They receive a visit from Azura, one of the seven guardian fairies of Fairytopia. The Enchantress, ruler of Fairytopia, has instructed the seven guardians to appoint an apprentice each, and Azura wants Elina to be her apprentice. Elina thrilled by the honour, and sets off for the Enchantress' home, Crystal Palace, where she has to go to accept the apprenticeship. Along the way to the Crystal Palace, Elina and Bibble meet a apprentice named Linden and a winged animal (called a Tumby) and make friends. Elina arrives at the dormitories near the Crystal Palace, where the apprentices are to stay, and meets her fellow apprentices. In particular she gets along with Glee, a fairy who has a female puffball, Dizzle, as a companion who Bibble falls in love with. The seven apprentices are addressed by the seven guardians, who inform them that one of the main duties of the guardians is to perform the Flight of Spring. During the Flight of Spring, the First Blush of Spring (resembling a pink flower bud), is coaxed open. The First Blush of Spring then releases the First Rainbow of Spring, thereby preventing a bitter cold winter of ten years to befall Fairytopia. The apprentices are to attend classes, given by the various guardians, and learn three techniques for performing the Flight. It becomes evident as the fairies attend classes that Elina is a particularly gifted fairy. Unknown to Elina, the evil Laverna wishes revenge on the Enchantress and Elina, following her defeat in the previous "Fairytopia" films. She transforms her henchman Max into a decoy to stay at the bog, while Laverna herself approaches Elina and tricks her into performing a Fairy Undoing Spell. Laverna regains her fairy form and flies away. Elina is mortified by her mistake, but when she tries to warn the guardian fairies, they consult the looking glass and see Max in Laverna's place, mistakenly concluding that Laverna is still safely transformed. Even so, as the time to perform the Flight of Spring draws near, security is tightened and the apprentices take turns patrolling at night. The Other Apperntices, excluding Linden and Glee, confront Elina by the accident she made by being tricked by Laverna. During patrols, another apprentice named Sunburst is injured, and all the guardian fairies fall into comas. The Enchantress herself appears and says that she will personally train the apprentices, since they will have to perform the Flight of Spring while the guardian fairies are comatose. On the big day, the seven apprentices arrive at the Crystal Palace. They start to perform Flight, during which Elina discovers that Sunburst is actually Laverna in disguise. Knowing that no one will believe her, Elina leaves the ceremony to search for the real Sunburst. She eventually finds the real Sunburst trapped in an underwater bubble, frees her, and together they set off to the Crystal Palace. Confronted by the real Sunburst, Laverna reveals herself and tells the Enchantress that she must abdicate the throne of Fairytopia and step into a spell-proof chamber, or else Laverna will destroy the First Blush of Spring. The Enchantress agrees, but Laverna breaks her promise to save the Blush and tries to destroy the First Blush of Spring. Elina intercedes but is weakened. The other apprentices perform Luminescence, aiming their beams of light at Elina, who absorbs their power, transforms into a beautiful rainbow fairy and fights back to Laverna turning her into fairy dust destroying her for good. With Laverna gone, the spell-proof chamber shatters and the Enchantress is restored. Despite the damage on the First Blush, the apprentices manage to coax it to open successfully. At the graduation ceremony, the seven apprentices are applauded for their good work and bravery, and each handed a necklace as proof that they’ve completed the course. Elina has a heartfelt talk with Linden and Glee, before she leaves, and Bibble gets a goodbye kiss from Dizzle. Elina and Bibble both set off back to The Magic Meadow to see their friends again. Transcript Ben 10’s Adventures of Barbie Fairytopia: Magic of the Rainbow/Transcript Category:Ben 10's Adventure Series